lessafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 177
In heaven, Gabriel is kneeling in the waters, seeking answers. She asks Rano to come out. Rano approaches Gabriel and says he has brought the answer with him. He asks the Angels to fight with him. Gabriel tells him to leave. Rano asks what they're praying for, the God who gave his life for them, or for friends and family they've lost. Gabriel turns to face Rano, speaking his name. Rano tells her, he's lost so many things, that he doesn't have anything to lose anymore, and it's the same for all humans. Rano states that humans are struggling the way they've always done, even the ones who don't believe in God. The Angels are listening to Rano's words as Rano continues, to ask what those humans believe in, concluding they believe in each other. Gabriel states she's already told him, they're nothing like him. They're just his shadows. Rano replies he doesn't think that's true, if they were just his puppets, then Michael wouldn't have saved him, in his own way and he wouldn't have been born. The Angels are still listening and Remiel steps forward, calling Rano a kid, and telling him to stop being so rude. Gabriel tries to stop Remiel but he interrupts her before she can even finish saying his name. Remiel shouts they can't become like him, because they know nothing will change, adding they're not stupid like humans. Remiel ends by saying that's the path he's chosen and that's his answer. They go where he goes and they do what he does. Rano asks Remiel if that's the case, then why is he still alive. He tells them their God is dead, why didn't they follow him. Rano grabs Remiel by the collar and yells instead of being angry, why don't they try protecting what's precious to them, Rano tells him the only difference between them and humans is that they're cowards. Rano questions if it doesn't matter to them that Ra's legacy turns to ashes, or that Ra's murderer is still enjoying his life, if it doesn't matter, then he'll leave them alone. The Angels listening to Rano's words think about what he's said, as Rano lets go of Remiel, Gabriel asks if by Ra's legacy, he's talking about humans. Rano replies he's talking about them as well, since they too are his creations. Gabriel begins to cry, and says she will fight with him. Remiel questions her decision, as Mitt tells Gabriel that she'll fight as well, and that she'd follow Gabriel anywhere. Sandalphon says he's also heard the answer he needed to hear. Gabriel is left in awe of her brothers. Rano tells them all that's how it starts and asks where the handsome lid is, and why he isn't here. Gabriel wonders if he's talking about Rabiel, telling him that he's one of the kindest, brothers she knows, once you get to know him. Rano lights a fire, stunning Gabriel. Remiel says it's warm, and it feels as though Ra is still alive. Gabriel tells Rano, it's easy to see that he's a descendant of Michael. Remiel begins to get teary-eyed and asks his father to forgive him, for not following him. Rano kicks the fire towards Remiel, shouting that's enough. Remiel screams as he recoils in fright. Remiel shouts for Rano to show more respect, and not to kill their father again. Sandalphon asks Remiel to calm down. Rano asks if he isn't being more disrespectful than he is right now. Rano asks how Ra died, and turns to Uriel for answers, further asking what the Chariot Of Balance is. Uriel repeats the Chariot Of Balance, then replies that their universe consists of countless dimensions, countless worlds and countless energies, and that universe is bound by some unknown force, that keeps the universe in perfect symmetry, Ra called it the 'Balance'. Uriel states that for humans, it manifests itself as birth and death, and in the wider universe it manifests itself as the creation and destruction of worlds. Uriel uses his powers to show the infinite universes and the way they come together. Uriel ends by saying that in the end, only Eternal Darkness and Eternal Light will remain, equalising the two absolute beings. Uriel's vision shows the universes converging until only Ra and Dark Lessa remain as the two ultimate beings in existence. Rano tells Uriel he knows that Ra was important to the Balance, and asks if there's a way to add some weight to fix the Balance. Uriel replies that anytime the balance is lost, everything that exceeds the weight on the opposing side is destroyed. Rano asks what he means. Uriel explains that something new usually appears, that's the law of the universe. Rano asks if that's why Ra sacrificed himself, and whether it's not too great a loss. Uriel responds that Ra's existence can only be equalised by Dark Lessa, and that Ra has probably slowed down the destruction of the world, as well as Dark Lessa's return, through his actions. Rano says there has to be something more to Ra's plan, than the equilibrium of light and darkness, something that makes the light side heavier. Rano adds that Dark Lessa has been starving for centuries, and that she shouldn't be able to influence the universe in this way, ending by saying they need to find a way to make 'The World Of Light' lighter. Remiel says only perishing, as Rano says they need to find Luciel. On Earth, White has made it to H.A.I.S carrying Lessa. He thinks it's strange that night has fallen. He tells Lessa he needs to wake up, and they've arrived. Please support POGO by visiting the raw after reading this: * https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=603159&no=120 Category:Chapters Category:Season 03